Correr para Ganar My little pony Capitulo 1: El Derby de Ponyhattan
by Misteriocero
Summary: Soy nuevo en esto y aquí es mi primer intento del mundo de la escritura. Y de mejor manera con esto.Bueno, la historia es de un Pony pegaso que es amante al mundo de la velocidad, pero eso le ha tenido problemas con su familia haciendo que para ellos no exista. Un evento que le cuesta la vida de un familiar que hará que apueste todo lo que tiene, para ayudar a un familiar.


apítulo 1:

El Derby de Ponyhattan MINI.

"Que es lo mejor en mi vida, seguir mi talento especial. ¿Verdad?. Para mí mala suerte o parte del destino, no puedo seguir mi talento o mejor dicho mí sueño que está en el mundo de la velocidad y de los carros. Pero que puedo decir, desde que aprendí utilizar los cascos, y también utilizar mis alas para volar, solo fueron unas sensaciones totalmente geniales, aunque no soy un verdadero deportista o atleta pero algo lo mejor posible aunque esa no es mi historia…"

En un taller en Ponyhattan, un Pegaso de color azul oscuro, melena de color gris, estaba cortando algo de madera para un proyecto que tenía trabajando por un mes y que dentro de unos minutos, estaria listo.

-Genial, ahora solo falta colocarlo en su lugar y estará listo para moverse y presumirlo ante todos- Dijo mentalmente aquel Pegaso.

Cuando estuvo a punto de colocar aquella parte de madera, alguien azota la puerta fuertemente y al mismo tiempo dice en voz alta:

-¿"Tío Speezolnd"?, ¿estás aquí? ¿Quería saber si…..?-

Al momento en que la pequeña unicornio de 5 años entrara, asusto aquel Pegaso haciendo que se le cayera aquella madera que sería usado como un alerón para su carro. Ya cuando cayó al suelo (sabiendo que el Pegaso coloco su carro más arrida para buscar mejor visibilidad), destruyéndose en varios pedazos, solo observo a la potrilla y haciendo todo lo posible para no estar enojado ante su sobrina, decide saber porque ella estaba aquí y no con sus padres:

-¡Windrra! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, no se supone que es la hora que debes estar llegando a casa de tus padres después de la escuela? Pregunta algo dudoso el Pegaso azul oscuro.

-Eso lo sé, pero quería verte y saber que experimento raro estabas haciendo ahora.- Contesta Windrra.

-Ja que graciosa, como vez sigo con el mismo proyecto que la última vez que me vistes y que tu padre dice que es una pérdida de tiempo y talento mío.- Dijo sarcásticamente el Pegaso bajando el carro para que su sobrina lo viera de cerca.

Ya cuando estaba en el suelo, la pequeña unicornio decidió subirse al carro para sentirlo y también empezar a jugar con el volante del carro:

-No enserio, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, recuerda que tus padres te quieren ver rápidamente ya cuando terminen tus clases antes que residas un castigo y no queras recibir los mismos castigos que tu tío sufría cuando era joven?- Pregunta de nuevo el Pegaso.

-Bueno si lo quieres saber, solo quería hacerte unas preguntas. ¿cómo eran los días cuando eras joven en la escuela?- Preguntaba Windrra.

-Je, que no puedo decirte cuando era joven, pero bueno, cuando era la hora de clases era algo divertido y algo molesto estar sentado en una banca y al mismo tiempo ver a tu maestro, que es algo que esperas de más, sabiendo que era un miedo cuando no sabías que tema podrá tocar para la clase, para mi suerte era solo un juego de niños. Cuando estábamos en casa, mi padre o tu abuelo, nos obligaba a mí y a tu madre en realizar complicadas operaciones y contestar preguntas de física y de la historia de Equestria que desearías estar en la escuela, pero algo me dice que también sufres lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?.- Contesta Speezolnd dirigiéndose a un mini refrigerador.

-Je, que comes que adivinas tío, pero, ¿qué fue lo que más te gusto en tus tiempos de escuela tío?.- Preguntaba de nuevo la potrilla para acomodarse en un sillón.

-Creo cuando uno de mis maestros anunciaban que harían el Derby de Ponyhattan, creo que solo eso eran los momentos que yo me emocionada y gritaba de la emoción.- Contesta Speezolnd regalándole una caja de jugo de manzana fría a su sobrina.

-Ja lo sabía, naaa, creo que me equivoco, es más que fácil de decirlo eso, sabias tío (tomando un sordo de jugo), aun sabiendo que fuisteis 5 veces seguidas el ganador de esos Derby's y aun así eres el actual vencedor de ella hace unas lunas.- Contesta la pequeña unicornio algo alegre saber que tiene como tío a un campeón de Derby's.

-Je, aunque aquí nadie le importa eso, solo les importa algo de la creatividad o la originalidad de los diseñadores de carros, que en preocuparse en correr.- Dice Speezolnd tomando algo de jugo que originalmente era cidra de manzana.

-Por eso quiero que me ayudes a construir un carro para el Derby que será dentro de 2 días.-

Speezolnd al escuchar eso, se sorprendió que escupió "el jugo de manzana".

-¡Porque no me dijisteis antes!, no tenemos tiempo para estar relajándose y y beber jugo, hay que diseñar el carro para mañana- Dijo algo nervioso Speedzolnd.

-Pero tío Azul lo podemos hacer mañana.- Dijo la potrilla al ver a Speezolnd todo nervioso y volando en todas partes para recoger sus herramientas.

-Ya es mañana, así que dime cómo quieres tu auto, con creatividad para demostrar a tus rivales que vas adelante, u originalidad para correr para ganar.- Dijo el Pegaso tomando un cuaderno.

-Como odio que digas "ya es mañana" para adelantarte a las cosas.- Dijo Windrra algo enojada porque tendría que ayudar a su tío para construir su carro.

Ya pasando unas horas, la potrilla se cansó de ayudar a su tío, mientras que él, le preguntaba a su sobrina si quería un carro rápido en las rectas o las curvas, pero al momento que le pregunto eso, alguien tocaba la puerta del taller de Speezolnd. Así que él decide ver quienes serian. Para su sorpresa, fue dos ponis que nunca esperaba que regresarían a su taller. Era su hermana, (Biotaria), y su cuñado, (Codrain). Ya que Speezolnd abrió la puerta, Biotaria pregunto a su hermano mayor si ha visto a Windrra. Y al momento que la Pegaso de color azul marino preguntaba en donde estaba su hija, Windrra respondió en voz alta: "estoy aquí mami". Así que la pareja deciden entrar al taller, y ver que su hija estaba sentado y jugando con el volante de un carro que estaba siendo construido. Así que la pareja de ponis molestos al ver su hija dentro de un carro, le dicen a Windrra que bajase del carro, y ya que obedeciera la niña, Codrain se acerca donde estaba Speezolnd y le pregunta de porque ella estaba con él y que estaban haciendo durante estas horas. En cual el Pegaso le dice: que ella solo vino para ver mis proyectos y me ayudaba solo para medir algunos ángulos, y también que lo dejen salir para ver a su tío favorito, termino de contestarle Speezoldn a Codrain de forma sarcástica.

Cuando Codrain quería contestarle o callarle su boca de malagradecido, Botaría decide preguntarle qué tipo de carro estaba construyendo, sabiendo que el carro es para un piloto de tamaño pequeño…

-¡Que!, desde cuando Celestia prohibió los carros para los niños, o como obsequio de cumpleaños.- Dijo el Pegaso de forma de defensa o mentira improvisada para evitar que ellos dos supieran del verdadero origen del plan de Windrra y de él.

-Speezolnd no quiero descartar tus esfuerzos de no olvidar a tu familia, pero es una tontería regalarle a una potrilla un carro de carreras.- Decía Botaría.

-Aun sabiendo que hace 3 semanas fue su cumpleaños en cual no asististeis.- Remato Codrain.

-¡Oh genial, ahora me dicen que soy un mal tío por no asistir a su fiesta aun sabiendo que ustedes dos no me dejaron ir!- Contesto enojado el Pegaso azul oscuro.

-Te dijimos que no podrías venir si venias con uno de tus carros en su fiesta o con tu personalidad de joven.- Contesta Codrain.

-Están aquí para llevarse a Windrra o vinieron para repetirme mis errores y forma de ser yo, y no ser como ustedes, "engreídos". Contesta Speezonld solo para volar hacia la puerta para abrirlo y pedirles a su hermana y su cuñado que se fueran de su taller.

Así que la pareja de ponis al escuchar y ver que Speezonld los quería fuera de aquí, la pareja solo aceptó en irse y llevarse a Windrra. Cuando la pequeña unicornio tomo su alforja, dejo una nota en el sillón para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de eso, y salió del taller para acompañar a sus padres para dirigirse a su casa.

Speezonld a ver que todos se fueron y que de nuevo se quedara solo, decidió regresar donde estaba antes que llegase Windrra, pero vio que en su sillón había una nota de color amarillo y tenía escrito su nombre. Así que lo tomo y empezó a leerlo. Después de unos minutos de leer la nota, parece que va hacer de nuevo de las suyas, pero, esta vez, desafiando a su hermana.

Para la noche, Speezonld al regresar a su casa de una jornada de trabajo, observo que había luz dentro de su casa, y pensó que los focos estaban encendidas y que su madre lo estaba esperando de nuevo, aun sabiendo que ya es mayor para esto, aunque, él no la culpaba. Al entrar a su casa tranquilamente y decir: "no fue necesario esperar hasta la noche."

-Oh claro, si fue necesario esperarte hasta la noche, Speezonld.- Lo dijo una voz que Speezonld conocía, que le causaba miedo y odio.

-Pa…. Padr… ¡Padre!- Dijo sorprendido el Pegaso azul oscuro al ver que su padre estaba justamente aquí y no en Canterlot.

-¿Sigues haciendo el mismo pony irresponsable de siempre, aun sabiendo que yo no estoy en casa por casi un año?- Dijo el padre de Speezonld que era un Pegaso de color negro con melena blanca.

-Padre, me da gusto que estés devuelta en casa y que sigas recordándome, pero porque tu impresión de mi es que sigo siendo un irresponsable aun sabiendo que ya estoy trabajando.- Dijo molesto el Pegaso azul oscuro golpeando el piso.

-Solo estoy aquí para resolver y atender de algunos asuntos que tu madre y tu hermana no pueden resolver, y además estoy de vacaciones.-

-¿De nuevo están discutiendo?- Dijo una Pegaso de color azul claro con melena de color gris.

-Madre, te despertamos- Dijo preocupado Speezonld al saber que su madre fue despertada por su estúpida discusión con su padre.

-Sí, pero casi no podía dormir bien sabiendo que todavía no habías llagado a casa.- Dijo la Pegaso.

-Perdón madre, me iré a mi habitación para terminar con esto.- Dijo Speezonld dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Ya cuando Speezonld entro a su cuarto, quería golpear algo para soltar la sensación de odio que sentía en ese momento, así que golpeo una almohada de la cama para no producir el mayor ruido posible. Mientras tanto en la sala:

-Ike Tesla Quim, no crees que estas siendo más injusto con Speezonld por no cumplir con tus metas y que el siguiera con su propia vida.

-Rose Sweet, solo estoy siendo lo más justo posible para educarlo y editar que su futuro no siga a la caída libre.

-Pero Ike, ahora es todo un semental, responsable de lo que hace, pero no entiendo de porque siguen teniendo la misma pelea de siempre. Preguntaba Rose Sweet.

-El decidió seguir con algo que no le correspondía y no seguir en el mismo procedimiento que Biotaria y además residí una carta de parte de ella diciendo que él estaba evitando que su hija no siga con sus cursos de educación y que casi siempre llegue tarde a casa.

2 días después.

En el desayuno, Rose Sweet, Ike Tesla y Speezonld estaban reunidos:

Ike estaba leyendo el periódico local, Rose Sweet comía una ensalada, mientras que Speezonld calculada cuánto dinero podía gastar para comprar algunas herramientas. Pero Ike soltó algo que Speezonld no sabía.

-Dentro de una hora, tu madre y yo iremos con Biotaria al ver el Derby que organizaron las 3 escuelas de este lugar, incluyendo la escuela de Windrra.

Al escuchar eso, Speezonld quería mantener la calma, así que decidió fingir:

-Espera, ¿había un Derby?

-¿Como que: "había un Derby?", tú debes saberlo, ¿no? Dijo Ike Tesla.

-No sabía, además, ¿porque ustedes si los invito Biotaria al ver el Derby, y porque a mí no?

-Es porque no vamos a ver esa carrera, será una reunión entre los ponis sofisticados de Canterlot y Ponyhattan para algunos negocios que vamos a realizar dentro de unos días.-

-Bueno eso explica todo, bueno me retiro, si es cierto que hay un Derby, pues tengo que ver los carros y la carrera. Y solo espero que me dejen ser un juez o un invitado especial sabiendo que soy el campeón de esta ciudad, sabias padre, que soy 5 veces campeón consecutivamente, bueno nos vemos en la noche, y también me pueden traer algo de la cena suya.- Dijo Speezonld dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para retirarse.

Ya cuando se fue Speezonld de su casa para dirigirse a su taller, Rose Sweet observo en la ventana como su hijo se iba volando y le pregunto a Ike:

-¿Porque no le dijisteis a Speezonld que fuera un acompañante o invitado como iba ser yo?.-

-Porque apuesto que él no sería capaz de mantenerse quieto en un lugar específico durante la cena, en la carrera o en la plática.- Dijo Ike Tesla.

Casi faltando una hora para la carrera, en un edificio, la familia Quim se había presentado en la reunión que fueron invitados, en donde todos se acercaron para hablar con ellos. Ya que todos estaban presentes, los sementales estaban hablando de un evento que realizarían en unas semanas y que lo harían público. Mientras que las yeguas estaban en el comedor tomando algo de te, y hablando de una diseñadora de ropa, de origen del pueblo de Ponyville. Mientras las potrillas y potrillos estaban en una terraza viendo los preparativos del Derby, y también observando los carros de los competidores.

-Solo miren el ridículo escándalo que están haciendo esos ponis-. Dijo uno de los niños.

-Tienes razón, no entiendo que le ven de bueno eso sabiendo que es algo aburrido de ver.- Contesto una potrilla.

-Sin olvidar que los carros son muy feos y mal construidos, así olvide, fue diseñada por ponis que no son como nosotros.- Dijo otra potrilla.

-Sin olvidar que las otras 2 escuelas son muy valientes de presentarse a esto, aunque es más ridículo que uno de nuestra escuela participe en esto.- Remato otro potrillo.

-Escuche que uno de nuestra escuela iba a participar, pero no se sabia quien era o no se sabe su nombre.-

Cuando los otros potrillos criticaban y se burlaban del Derby, Windrra solo buscaba a su tío para saber si termino con el carro, pero alguien la llamo:

-Oye Windrra, ¿tú que crees?-

-¿Creer en qué?- Pregunta Windrra algo fuera del tema de que ellos estaban hablando.

-¿Si crees que los ponis que observaran el Derby, solo son ponis que no tienen nada que hacer para distraerse y alejarse de sus problemas?-

-No lo sé, yo creo que es algo genial de ver un Derby de cerca.- Contesta Windrra.

-Estas bromeando verdad.- Lo decía una potrilla burlándose de la respuesta de Windrra.

-Cierto, solo los que no están en nuestra posición pueden competir y ver en esas cosas ridículas y aburridas.-

-Si es cierto, entonces porque nosotros y nuestros padres estamos aquí y que casi no veremos la carrera completa.- Remato Windrra.

-No lo sé, pregúntale a tus padres de su importancia.-

-Recuerdo que mi madre me había dicho que el ultimo pony que participo en un Derby cuando ella estaba en la misma escuela que nosotros, se convertido en un verdadero vagabundo.

Windrra al escuchar que ese pony que participo para su escuela hace un buen tiempo, era su tío, así que ella decidió alejarse de todos ellos. Ya cuando se alejó de todos y también creía que su tío no iba a venir. Un camarero se acercó a la potrilla que estaba a punto de llorar porque no iba a correr para este día.

-¿Disculpa señorita, desea algo de leche o jugo, con unas galletas de manzana o de chocolate?- Preguntaba aquel camarero.

-No gracias, no quiero nada, solo deseo estar solo por un momento.- Contesta Windrra.

-En serio, ni siquiera un carro para correr en esta carrera que comenzara dentro de unos minutos.- Dijo el camarero que era Speezonld, que estaba disfrazado de camarero.

-¡Tío Speez….!- Intentaba alegrase en voz alta, pero Speezolnd le cubre su boca y le dice que no hablara y lo acompañase hacia la puerta de salida.

Ambos lograron salir del cuarto de reunión con algunas dificultades de no ser vistos, pero después de cerrar la puerta, ambos eran sorprendidos por otro camarero que estaba cerca de la puerta. Windrra casi se desmaya y pensaba que ellos serían delatados, pero aquel camarero solo saludo a Speelzonld y se golpearon los cascos como saludo.

-Listo Speezolnd, pudisteis sacar a tu sobrina de esa reunión aburrida.- Dijo el camarero.

-Claro que sí y no fue nada fácil. Pero gracias por el traje, sin esto, seria fácilmente detectado por todos.-

-De nada, además, ¿ella es la hija de Biotaria y Codrain?- Preguntaba por ultimo aquel poni camarero.

-Claro que si, Windrra, él es Oreng Campos, y también es mi jefe en la granja donde yo trabajo.

-En serio, además, ¿cómo sabes algo de mi mamá y papá?- Decía algo intrigaba la potrilla.

-Yo era un buen amigo de tu padre, y mientras que tu madre, solo nos conocíamos muy poco. Contesta Oreng Campos.

-Bueno te dejamos aquí, de seguro tu padre quiere que entregues esas naranjas y lechugas para esos ponis engreídos.- Dijo Speezonld.

-Sí, tienes razón, bueno, adiós. Así, niña, gana esta carrera como lo hizo tu tío, los veo en la meta. Dijo Oreng Campos despidiéndose y entrando a la sala.

Después de unos minutos de la presentación de autos, y escoger el ganador de ella. Anunciaron que la carrera comenzara dentro de 3 minutos.

Windrra se sentía algo decepcionada de perder del carro más creativo que su tío le construyo, sabiendo que era el carro que ella quería para esta ocasión.

-Windrra escucha bien, como aquellas veces que corrías en un carro de pruebas, es la misma, el pedal izquierdo es el freno. El pedal derecho es el acelerador.-

-Confirmado tío.-

-Durante en las curvas, cuando estas apunto de llegar, frena antes de lo posible para mantener un buen ritmo de desaceleración o no perder mucho impulso de velocidad, y ya después de salir de ella acelera todo lo posible hasta seguir con la siguiente curva.-

-Creo que en las curvas me voy a dificultar, pero creo que lo puedo hacer.-

-Durante en un combate de adelantamiento, busca engañar bien a tu rival decidiendo un trazado que no puede defender, y además, es mejor adelantar en las rectas que las curvas para tu estilo de conducir, pero si quieres toma las curvas para adelantar en situaciones que crees que no puedes ganar en velocidad punta, empuja de una forma agresiva para tomar la posición y si él no se deja, adelanta o empuja todo el auto hacia delante de la curva. ¿Escuchasteis bien Windrra?- Dijo Speelzond observando que los carros están listos para correr.

-Espero adelantar en las rectas y no en las curvas. Bueno tío, deséame suerte y espérame hacia la meta.- Decía Windrra y empezando a moverse hacia la partida para la vuelta de reconocimiento.

-Espero que no comente un error grave en las curvas.- Dijo mentalmente Speezonld despidiéndose de su sobrina.

-No crees que estas siendo un poco sobreprotector con tu sobrina, sabiendo que es su primera carrera y que tú lo has enseñado bien de cómo ser cuidadosa para una carrera como esta.-

-Je, se me hacía extraño de no verte con tu hermano cuando recogí a Windrra. Chevyra Campos.- Dijo Speezolnd de forma de burla al escuchar esa voz.

-Hoy es mi día libre y además, no fuisteis a trabajar hoy para ayudar a "Oreno" para la entrega de la ensalada, zanahorias y manzanas que pidió los amigos de tu padre y cuñado.

-Bueno, era mi día libre también. Además como quieres que trabaje cuando mi sobrina correrá hoy, y además ella quiere que yo este hay para verlo correr.- Dijo Speezonld.

-Tu dia libre fue ayer. Ademas sabes que ella no sera la unica que va a correr, sabias. Contesto Chevyra.

-Tienes razón. Oye quieres acompañarme hacia el lugar que me colocaron por ser el campeón de este Derby.- Dijo Speezolnd invitando a Chevyra.

-Claro que sí, quiero ver como tu sobrina o "ella" ganen, y que el tiempo de Windrra por estar contigo valga la pena para ella y para ti.- Decía Chevyra recordándole a Speezolnd cuando cuido a Windrra por casi dos años

-Sí, tienes razón.- Contesto Speezonld.

-((Flashback))-

(En la escuela de Ponyhattan)

Después de un día de escuela, 3 potrillos salieron rápido del salón para dirigirse al área de descanso de la escuela.

-Oigan que vamos hacer hoy- Dijo un unicornio de color café y melena morado.

-Ya se, vamos a patear y pasarnos el balón.- Dijo un pony terrestre de color naranja y melena blanco.

-Recuerda que tú lo rompisteis cuando lo pateasteis y callo en el cuerno de Codrain.- Lo dijo un Pegaso de color azul oscuro y de melena gris.

-Ja, que gracioso Speezonld, aun no te perdono por decir despues. "Punto de punta"- Decía Codrain algo enojado.

Antes que los tres decidieran dar su típica "lluvia de ideas" para matar el tiempo, uno de los maestros de la escuela (que era el maestro de clases de los tres niños), llamo la atencion de todos los presentes para dar un aviso. Así que los tres niños se acercaron para escuchar a su maestro:

-Queridos alumnos de la segunda escuela de Ponyhattan, les informo que nuestra escuela y otras 3, fuimos invitados para participar en el Derby de Ponyhattan.- Dijo el maestro.

Todos al escuchar eso, se preguntaron que era un "Derby". Así que el maestro lo explico rápidamente diciendo que es una carrera de carros que una o dos veces eran realizadas por los otros pueblos de Equestria y que en esta ocasión organizaran una. Así que los alumnos al ser informados de que es un Derby, todos empezaron a preguntarle al maestro cuales eran los requisitos para participar. En cual el maestro dijo, con el permiso de los padres, y de la ayuda de ellos o cualquiera que sea mayor para construir el carro, serán capaces de participar.

Así que todos con la información, decidieron irse de la escuela para comenzar con la construcción. Mientras que Speezonld y sus amigos al escuchar eso. Codrain y Oreng estaban felices al escuchar la noticia y querían participar. Mientras que Speezonld no sentía nada de alegría o ninguna emoción de importancia, así que les dijo a sus amigos que era lo bueno de eso. Al escuchar eso, Codrain y Oreng empezaron a decirle a Speezonld en donde vive, en una roca. Así que ambos le explicaron a Speezonld lo que era ese Derby y la forma de construir un carro incluyendo con los temas que él ya sabía cómo la física y las matemáticas. Ya al terminar, Speezonld sentía algo de confianza de participar sabiendo que él no tendrá ningún problema para construir uno, tanto la estructura y el motor del carro. Pero Oreng dijo que tal vez podía participar si no tiene nada de trabajo en la granja de sus padres.

-Bueno, será un rival menos para la carrera.- Dijo Codrain de forma sarcástica apuntando su costado (que era unos vegetales y frutas como su marca o talento).

-Sí, uno menos, ahorra será nuestro turno para tener nuestras marca o talento oculto y saber quién lo obtiene primero.- Dijo Speezolnd.

-¡Hermano!- Decía alguien que para los tres era una conocida de la escuela.

-Ahora que quieres Biotaria.- Contesta Speezolnd algo molesto sabiendo que era la hora de irse directamente a casa.

-Es hora de ir a casa para comenzar con la lección del cálculo diferenciar de números reales.- Decía Biotaria.

-Si lo sé, pero estas equivocada en algo, vamos estudiar los temas de tus materias favoritas que son la biología y química.- Contesta Speezolnd.

-Como sea, ya vámonos.- Decía la potrilla y empezando a trotar.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana y nos avisamos si vamos a participar en el Derby.- Dijo Speezolnd despidiéndose de sus amigos.

((Fin del flashback))

Ya casi por terminar la vuelta de reconocimiento, Windrra se sentía algo nerviosa por saber que tenía que representar al nombre de su tío aun sabiendo que no es su obligación, pero, para ella quería sentirse como una orgullo para su tío por su esfuerzo por construir su carro para este día y además por regalarle su casco cuando fue su primer Derby y que fue hasta su ultimo Derby escolar.

Así que ella decidió concentrarse en el camino como siempre le decía su tío al comienzo de la carrera:

"Lo importante de una carrera y uno de las piezas claves, es el comienzo de la primera vuelta, sabiendo que tus rivales tienen que acostumbrarse cada recta y curva, eso surge el nerviosismo, así que aprovecha cada centímetro de camino para tener un lugar más de lo común"

Así que ella se enfocó en concentrarse en la partida de comienzo solo por ver al pony que tenía la bandera verde y de ahí, comenzar agitarla para comenzar la carrera. Windrra acelero y comenzabaa en la fila 9 de 9. (Sabiendo que ella termino de último lugar de la votación del concurso del más creativo, pero eso no le afecto mucho y que también en cada fila son tres carros). Ya pasando de la primera curva y de la segunda, Windrra ya está en el lugar #11 y de ahi remontando 16 lugares y siendo el participante con mas lugares ganados.

(Antes del comienzo de la carrera)

-Hola hola, aquí su presentador y narrador de la carrera de hoy, junto a mí me acompañan 2 ponis que son: Speezonld Eaglis el ultimo y el gran ganador de los últimos 5 grandes Derby's de Ponyhattan. Y Chevyra Campos, la dueña de la granja de los Campos donde proviene todos las cosechas que consume esta ciudad. Buenas tardes.-

-Buenas tardes, y gracias por la presentación y la invitación de narrar esta carrera que espero muchos adelantamientos y peleas.- Contesto Speezolnd.

-Gracias por la invitación e igual que Speez, es un gran honor de estar este día.- Decía Chevyra.

-Como saben, hoy es el Derby de Ponyhattan, un Derby que tenemos años celebrándolo desde que el primer pony lo haya ganado y curiosamente aquí tenemos el primer ganador de la categoría infantil. Pregunta Speezonld:

¿Qué tal diferente es el circuito que utilizan los mayores y de esta que ahorra utilizan los niños?- Pregunta el presentador.

-Es muy fácil de explicar eso:

Primero: En el circuito que yo corro tiene un total de 14 curvas o Turnos, mientras que esta tiene 8.

Segunda: Como corren los niños, no pueden medir bien la distancia de una curva muy lenta y pequeña, así que este circuito la mayoría de las curvas son de 90 grados.-

-El tercer punto es que el trazado infantil solo conserva 7 curvas de las originares.

Cuarto punto: Es más fácil de adelantar sabiendo del espacio y las rectas rápidas, y más en la recta Speezolnd.- Decía Chavira interrumpiendo a Speezolnd.

-Ya que mencionasteis esa recta, dime como hicisteis para ganar el reconocimiento que tu nombre este en las curva del día de hoy.-

-Je, solo porque la mayoría de mis adelantamientos cuando corría eran en esa recta y que también haciendo un record de adelantar 5 carros en esa recta. Cuando gane la cuarta carrera consecutivamente, me dijeron que por mi hazaña me varían esa recta y las 2 curvas a mi nombre.-

-Interesante, otra cosa. ¿Sabiendo que el circuito es muy corto y más rápida que la original, cuales son los lugares más adecuados de adelantar?-

-Es interesante la pregunta:

los lugares paradelantar son la recta principal y la recta Speezolnd. Pero si no es posible adelantar esas rectas, es mejor adelantar en la primera y la penúltima curva así para aprovechar la velocidad ganada aunque sería peligroso realizar eso si tu rival no se deja perder el lugar- Contesta Chevyra.

-¿Desde cuándo sabe esas cosas señorita Campos?- Preguntaba curioso o dudoso el narrador.

-Digamos que "alguien" me explico mejor de todo este tema cuando paseamos por la ciudad y descansábamos del trabajo.- Decía Chevyra mirando a Speezonld.

-Bueno, dejando por ultimo para la conclusión del comienzo de carrera, ¿Es importante ganar posiciones al comienzo sabiendo que será una carrera de 21 vueltas?- Pregunta el narrador.

-El comienzo es lo más importante de una carrera, porque de esta situacion se apuesta tu posición final de dos posibles opciones;

uno: cuando tengas que cumplir la "recta de obligación" que te gastara tiempo dependiendo de cómo salisteis y como manejas la situación. Y dos: un consejo para los primeros lugares, y es, estar atentos de no ser adelantados en las primeras curvas, porque si sucede, eso será tu clave de porque no ganasteis y también la clave de ganar para cualquiera que haga la mayor remontada.- Contesta Speezonld.

-Gracias por las respuestas Chevyra y Speezolnd. Bueno esperemos una excelente carrera.-

(Regresando a la primera vuelta)

Windrra tomando la curva 4, se había colocado dentro del top 10 estando en la #8 posición, pero en su interior no era suficiente para un excelente comienzo.

-¡Vaya que tenemos ahi, la concursante del carro numero #98 es que me ha dejado boca abierto de comenzar de último lugar y llegar en la #8 posición!- Dijo el narrador viendo que el carro #98 empieza tomar la curva 5.

Windrra al saber que está en la recta rápida de su tío, decide estar más emocionada por sentir lo que su tío siempre hacia cuando estaba en esta recta, en adelantar carros y no fue la exención, adelanto 2 carros al mismo tiempo para colocarse en la #6 posición. Y aprovechar la velocidad que su tenia de salir de la recta decide adelantar a 4 carros en la curva 7, en cual casi lo deja fuera de la carrera sabiendo que uno de ellos le toco la parte trasera de su carro y de ahí casi perdía el control…

-Madre de Celestia, casi sucede algo que posiblemente le podía arruinar su carrera del carro #98, pero descuiden amigos, salió bien, pero no pudo ganar ninguna posición.-

-Eso se me olvido decirles, que en la curvas de 90 grados no hay que temer al perdón y en adelantar, pero olvidamos que uno puede jugar en adelantar con el factor de peligro.- Decía Speezonld con el casco en el corazón al ver la acción de Windrra en atacar en la curva 7.

Así que Windrra para recuperarse del susto de casi perder el control del carro, y casi impactar en la barrera de madera de protección. Así que decide comenzar con lo suyo acercarse a los rivales nuevamente sabiendo que la curva 7 es conocida por ser que provoca más errores para los novatos, y de Windrra tomando o ganando una posición más. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar la recta principal, aprovecho las clases de sus padres y de su tío para colocarse atrás de un carro y de ahi tomar el rebufo de su oponente para ganar pocisiones y terminando su segunda vuelta.

-Excelente primera vuelta que tuvimos solo falta 20 más para terminar.-

[Vuelta 7]

Windrra colocándose en la segunda posición, estaba lo más cerca de la primera posición quien era una vieja conocida en la granja de los Campos.

-Parece que alguien conocido de la señorita Chevyra está en problemas con la sorpresa de la carrera y tal vez la favorita de ganar la carrera, hasta ahora.- Dijo el narrador haciendo referencia a la hermana menor de los Campos, (Floraunda Campos).

-Es correcto, mi hermana pequeña decidió participar en el Derby y sabiendo que ella quedo como subcampeona de la anterior carrera y subcampeona de la categoría del "carro más creativo" del día de hoy. Y dato curioso, es el segundo integrante de nuestra familia en participar en esta carrera.- Decía Chevyra contestando a la participación de su hermana pequeña.

Para Windrra al ver que podía competir a la pony que casi nunca podía superar en los momentos que ella y Floraunda corrían de una carrera hasta tres para saber quién era mejor, en el mini circuito que Chevyra y Speezolnd construyeron para probar los carros que Speezolnd construida si son actos para el uso del trabajo en la granja.

-Ahora te voy a regresar todos los momentos que has ganado hasta 3 veces consecutivamente.- Dijo en mente Windrra y al mismo tiempo ella empezó acelerar en la recta rápida de Speezolnd.

-Je, quieres demostrar ante todos que hasta los ricos son capaces de tener esa pación de la velocidad.- Decía mentalmente Floraunda viendo en retrovisor que Windrra se empezó a acercarse hacia ella.

En la curva 8 y ya pasando en la recta principal, Windrra ya se había acercado todo lo posible para tener mejor tracción del rebufo y para su suerte sucedió y adelanto al carro numero #20. Windrra al sentirse bien en adelantar y de pensar que tiene la carrera totalmente cerca de sus cascos, no se esperó que Floraunda le contraataca en la curva 1, empujándola y ganándole la línea de agarre ideal o interior de la curva 1 del circuito.

-Madre mía y madre de Luna, vaya forma de ser adelantado y de contrarrestar el ataque, parece que hay otra competidora que quiere ser la favorita de ganar la carrera.-

-Excelente forma de contraatacar, utilizo perfectamente de lo exterior del Turno 1 para ganar la línea interior de ella.- Contesto Speezolnd al ver que su alumna pudo recuperar la posición ante su sobrina que casi no tiene experiencia de contrarrestar esos contraataques.

Windrra estaba sorprendida de la forma de contraatacar de su amiga, ella decidió no tomar a ella como rival fácil.

[Vuelta 12]

-Después de cinco vueltas, podemos ver que aquí no se puede saber quien ganara, después de 18 cambios de posición del primer lugar y cuatro veces casi chocaban, tenemos una carrera para recordar.- Dijo el narrador al ver que Windrra recupero el primer lugar en el Turno 2.

-Parece que esta carrera es algo de suma importancia para las dos competidoras.- Decía Chevyra y al mismo tiempo veía como su hermanita supero a Windrra en la curva 3.

-Posiblemente que en esta vuelta sean capaces de realizar la "recta de obligación" sabiendo que son las ultimas en no realizar esa obligación, pero quien de las dos tomara la primera posición antes de entrar.- Dijo Speezonld y al mismo tiempo veía que Windra supero a Floraunda en el Turno 4.

Windrra y Floraunda ya tomaron esta carrera más enserio de la superación de una de la otra. Y Windrra tenía en mente en jugarse en la "Recta de obligación" para ganar la carrera y también vio que Floraunda quería superarla en el Turno 5, pero gracias a su carro que tenia mejor velocidad de punta, así que dejaba atrás en unos centímetros a Floraunda hasta llegar al Turno 7. Windrra a tomar la curva y Floraunda de hacer lo mismo, esta vez, Floraunda no tenía la mejor línea sabiendo que utilizo la exterior y que parecía que ella se quedara en el segundo puesto pero vio que Windrra cometió un "error" en el giro de la vuelta al acelerar en lo exterior y ella rápidamente tomo la línea ideal y para Windrra perdiendo la línea ideal y el primer lugar. Ambas entraron en la "Recta de obligación" a una baja velocidad que es la obligación de terminar la carrera sin ningún problema de descalificación.

-¿Qué extraño?. Para Windrra, tal vez es su primera carrera oficial, pero lo que llevamos de vueltas, ella no ha cometido ningún error en la mayoría de las curvas que realizamos durante las batallas, solo aquellas veces que estuvimos apunto de chocar, fueron errores míos que cometí por acelerar de más y perder el control del carro. Que estará planeando Windrra. Decía mentalmente Floraunda observando al carro de Windrra y a Windrra en su espejo retrovisor.

Mientras que Windrra se sentía un poco de paz o de relajación y pensaba:

-¡PAZ!, Vaya que estas carreras son más difíciles que mi tío corría hace años, rayos, olvide que nadie fue capaz de ganarle o de superarle en ninguna vuelta y curva.-

Speezonld al ver que sus 2 alumnas estaban a punto de salir de la recta, algo le molestaba del movimiente que realizo Windrra y tenía una idea de que haría ella.

Ya terminada el reglamento, Floraunda y Windrra salieron en las posiciones #6 y 8#, y de ahí, comenzaría la batalla para Correr para ganar.

[Vuelta 17]

Cinco vueltas para el final, y ambas potrilla seguían en su carrera sin importar que delante de ellas estaba el primer lugar.

-Parece que el carro numero #33 está apunto de residir a dos rivales que en la mayoría de la carrera al estado peleando para superar una de la otra.- Dijo el narrador tras ver que los tres carros formaron una línea después de salir del Turno 4.

Windrra estaba atrás de Floraunda, pero ella quiso enfocarse en el primer lugar para dejarlo atrás, y no era la única que no quería ningún estordo en su pelea. Así que Floraunda aprovechado el rebufo para tomar el exterior de la recta, y Windrra utilizando el poco rebufo de Floraunda y la velocidad punta. Ellas dos lograron superar al pony que era el primer lugar y el al ser adelantado por ambas ponis en un instante, él no se lo espero y hay comenzó lo que era la última vuelta. Aquel chico al ser superado por las dos ponis, se distrajo por un segundo y de ahí perdiendo el control de su carro que logro frenar rápidamente pero no logro impactar en la valla de protección para causar la primera bandera amarilla y posiblemente que decidirá la carrera.

-No puede ser, pobre chico, perdió el carro después de distraerse, eso creo, durante su rebase e impacto en la valla de protección, pero parece que el pequeño está sano y a salvo, pero yeguas y caballos, tenemos bandera amarilla.

-En una carrera nunca hay que distraerse por ningún segundo, durante los momentos pacíficos y en los momentos tensos, pero lo bueno que el pequeñín está bien y le deseo mejor suerte para la otra.- Contesto Speezolnd lamentando del accidente del potrillo.

-Pero parece que esto será el final de la carrera, las banderas amarillas para todo el circuito dura hasta 10 vueltas para quitarse.- Contesto Chevyra

-No lo creo, mira el reporte del circuito de los comisarios.- Decía Speezolnd apuntando a una Pegaso que estaba volando y tenía un cartel que decía: fin de la bandera amarilla, 4 vueltas (17,18, 19 y 20).

-Yeguas y Caballos, se nos ha informado que la bandera durara unas 4 vueltas comenzado con la 17 y terminando de la 20, y nos indica que solo de una vuelta indicara al ganador, y que también no hay ningún informe o no se sabe como se llama la concursante que está en el carro #98, pero dentro de unos minutos se nos dirá la información para indicarnos quienes el piloto del carro #98.- Dijo el narrador de la situación de carrera.

Ya pasando las vueltas, ya estaban en la última de la bandera amarilla y Floraunda era primero y así que tenía que estar atrás del carruaje de seguridad. Y para Floraunda creía que tenía la carrera ganada, pero Windrra era segundo y no podía relajarse ningún momento mientras que su mejor amiga siga atrás de ella.

(Mientras tanto en la cena que estaban reunidos los más ricos y sofisticados ponis de Ponyhattan cuando la carrera estaba en la vuelta 19)

-Codrain, querido, has visto a Windrra, llevo 5 minutos buscándola y no la encuentro.- Decía Biotaria preocupada por su hija.

-No lo sé, pensé que ella estaba contigo o con sus amigas en la sala de infantes. Contesto Codrain mientras estaba hablando con el padre de Biotaria.

-No solo eso, también los camareros han desaparecido del edificio.- Dijo Ike.

-Están en la terraza viendo la carrera.- Contesto Biotaria.

-Creo que ella debe estar allí sabiendo que Speezolnd le pego ese gusto.- Dijo Codrain.

Los tres ponis se dirigieron a la terraza para saber si estaba Windrra viendo la carrera.

-¡Vamos ponis, aquí sus apuestas de quien ganara y es la última vez que podremos cambiar de apuesta!.- Dijo Oreng sabiendo que este es el clímax de la carrera.

-¡Yo apuesto por tu hermana pequeña, jefe!-

-¡Igual yo, tu hermana pequeña a estado dominando casi la carrera y no creo que el #98 lo pueda superarla!.-

-¡Todos ustedes están seguros en apostar a favor de mi hermana!.- Dijo Oreng.

-¡Seguros!.- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Jefe tengo una duda, porque nunca ha cambiado su apuesta desde el comienzo, tanto de los bits y de la ganadora.- Dijo uno de los meseros dudando de la apuesta de Oreng.

-Bueno sabiendo que es la última vez que vamos a cambiar de apuesta, y que todos exceptuando yo, apostaron a favor de mi hermana, les diré por qué no cambie mi apuesta en toda la carrera…

El, o mejor dicho ella, es la sobrina de mi mejor amigo y del empleado más difícil de encontrar en su área de trabajo.- Dijo Oreng con una sonrisa al final al saber que todos cambiaron su cara al mismo tiempo al saber de ese poni que es el "mejor amigo de Oreng".

-¡¿Quiénes ese poni que es tu mejor amigo?!, Oreng.- Dijo Codrain algo enojado al saber de eso.

-!Codrain!.- Dijo sorprendido y con algo de terror al ver a Codrain, su esposa, y su suegro junto con él, pensaba que arruino la forma de ganar Bits en los siguientes Derby's.

-Esto…

es…

algo difícil de…

quieren apostar…- Dijo entre pausas Oreng por la revelación.

-¡Oreng!, no me digas que mi hija esta….

(Regresando en la carrera)

El carruaje de seguridad se había retirado y Floraunda esperaba la bandera verde para acelerar. Mientras que Windrra tenía que jugar su jugada en la última vuelta para saber si dejarse pasar hace unas vueltas era lo correcto para ganar.

¡Bandera verde!

La carrera se había regresado en la última vuelta y Windrra comenzó con el ataque que fue en superar a Floraunda en la recta, pero ella se pasó de frenada en el Turno 1 y que Floraunda no perdió la oportunidad para superarla nuevamente.

-¡Windrra piensas jugarte a eso!.- Dijo Chevyra en voz alta en el micrófono y al mismo tiempo Speezolnd le cubría la boca con uno de sus cascos.

-¿Windrra?. ¿Windrra Quim?. ¿La miembro mas joven de los Quim's?.- Preguntaba inpactado el comentarista al saber que la participante #98 es la hija del poni más rico de Ponyhattan y de Equestria.

-¡Corre!.- Dijo Speezonld en voz alta.

Y ambos ponis salieron corriendo.

El público al saber que la hija del pony más millonario de Equestria estaba corriendo aquí. Algunos ponis en la duda, algunos empezaron a abuchear a la competidora #98 que creían que si estaba ganando es gracias por su Bits, para contratar a alguien para construir su carro. Pero otros le apoyaban a la #98 para saber que hasta los millonarios se aburren de la vida fácil y que prefieren lograr sus propias metas sin la ayuda del dinero.

-Que pasa ahorra, porque me están abucheando y otros me están apoyando.- Decía mentalmente Windrra al superar a Floraunda en el Turno 3.

-Ohh no, han descubierto la identidad de Windrra, será mejor que gane la carrera para editar cualquier cosa relacionado al odio. Decía Floraunda mentalmente superando a Windrra en el Turno 4.

-Genial Chyra, ahora estamos en problemas, espero que tampoco no vayan descubrir lo "nuestro".- Dijo Speezolnd tomando a Chevyra de sus patas para volar hacia abajo.

-Perdón Speez, pero tu sobrina va realizar un truco muy imposible para hacerlo bien en el Turno 8 y al final de la carrera.- Dijo Chevyra algo molesto de la situación.

-Crees que no lo sabia, solo prepara la puerta del "lugar", mientras que yo recojo a Windrra y a Floraunda.- Dijo Speezolnd mientras dejaba en el suelo a Cheevyra, y mientras que el, empezaba a correr.

En la recta Speezolnd, Windrra supero a Floraunda por penúltima vez y comenzó su movimiento. Ella supero a Floraunda en el Turno 7, pero nuevamente se pasó de frenado. Floraunda creyendo que si Windrra tenía un problema con sus frenos, superaría a Windrra para tener la carta del triunfo, pero no fue así. Windrra se pasó de frenado apropósito para aprovechar el poco rebufo para superarla en el último Turno, pero hubo un contacto entre ellas pero no fue peligroso o fuera de la competencia.

Windrra aprovechando la salida del Turno, acelero para cruzar la línea de meta para llevarse la bandera en cuadros negros y blancos.

Windrra cumplió con la promesa de ganar un Derby. Cuando todos habían cruzado el final, todos los carros decidieron conducir en baja velocidad mientras que Windrra y Floraunda tenían la misma línea para verse y felicitarse de una carrera que nunca olvidaran ambas. Pero en el turno 3, alguien abrió una de las vallas de seguridad e indicando a las dos potrillas se acercaran. Ambas reconocieron al poni y se acercaron rápidamente, mientras que el cerraba la valla de seguridad nuevamente.

-¿Que pasa tío?. ¿Qué sucede ahorra?- Preguntaba confusa Windrra.

-No hay momento para explicaciones, hay que escondernos en la casa mía y de Chevyra. Dijo Speezonld subiendo a ambas niñas en su espada y empezando a volar a toda su velocidad que podía gracias al peso de las niñas.


End file.
